Traditional VR glasses mainly include two types. One type of VR glasses is based on computers or gaming machines. This type of VR glasses acquires input sources from computers or gaming machines, and may be exemplified by Oculus VR glasses. The other type of VR glasses is based on Samsung cell phones. That is, Samsung cell phones are inserted into head-mounted parts of the glasses so that input sources can be acquired from Samsung cell phones. The first type of VR glasses has the problem of poor portability and inconvenient carrying for users. The second type of VR glasses has the problem of heavy weight and excessive heat generation of the head-mounted parts, so that it is uncomfortable for users to wear such glasses. Therefore, there is a need to improve the structure of VR glasses to enhance user experience.